Sins of the Immortals
by snoopykid
Summary: In the season 5a finale we saw Emma and the gang go to the Underworld. This is my take on how they get Killian back and how other issues arise; after all everything comes with a price especially in regards to the fundamentals of life and death. Fates will be changed, and the ultimate battle will begin. Can the heroes survive it? Or will one of them have to make the final sacrifice?
1. Prologue

This plot bunny has been looking at me with bunny like eyes for a long time now. To give you a picture imagine a baby bunny near a flower all fuzzy and cute looking at you with big eyes and little nose bobbing up and down and bunting you with his head so that you can pet and snuggle in his soft fluffy fur and giving you little bunny kisses as he purrs in delight that you are giving him all love and affection-

Ok I am going to stop now. You get the point of the analogy. So yea in the season 5a finale we saw Emma and the gang go to the Underworld…well this is my take on how they get Killian back and how other issues arise. This is based on the movie Hercules. Well that is all you are getting for now- Read, Review, and Enjoy.

 **Sins of the Immortals**

 **Prologue**

"Life is fragile." The first fate started speaking.

"Life is good." The second fate spoke up finishing the second part of the line.

"However it wasn't always to you." The third spoke in a mysterious way.

The first fate took the eyeball and it rose into the air. Snow, David, Rumplestiltskin, Regina, Henry, Robin, and Emma watched as the images appeared in rapid succession. Hades stood in the corner with his arms crossed with Pain and Panic as he listened with a bored expression.

"There are nicks, in which we made-" The first fate started speaking again as she summoned a blonde colored thread as they realized what was so special about it.

The second spoke up again, "Due to the three times our scissors nearly cut your thread." She summoned the scissors and made snipping motions with it; wincing at how close they came to Emma's life thread.

"The first was on the day of your birth, we were ready to make that cut that would take you from the Earth." The third spoke and Snow and Charming's faces paled as the images stopped and focused on that particular event.

Regina shifted uncomfortably as she watched Emma being stripped from Snow's arms and hearing her step-daughter's agonizing screams. Robin pulled Regina close to him to offer comfort, Henry leaned into Emma as she shifted uncomfortably as she watched the scene, and Gold remained impassive, "However your father managed to get you safety and thus we spared you from the grave." The second fate spoke this time as they saw Charming placing Emma into the fated wardrobe.

"The second was when you were just a child of nine at most." The first fate introduced as Emma's life fast forwarded to the scene in particular.

"You were late for curfew, but it was not your fault." The third took over again.

"However the people you were forced to call 'parents' were unforgiving as they locked you out in the cold." Emma nodded as the second fate spoke as she did not need to be reminded if this.

Snow and Charming were mortified as the watched the two people that were supposed to be responsible for their child just willing locking her out of the house. Gold's impassive face momentarily broke into shock at how Emma had been tossed out the way she was. Regina was shaking with anger as Emma was pounding on the door, begging to be let back in. Robin was just shocked and Henry gripped Emma's hand tightly, "It was raining and it was snowing." The first took over as they watched little Emma in the eye's magic wander the streets.

"You did not find shelter in time." The second stated as they saw her collapse to the ground in an alleyway in defeat.

"Your thread was raised-" The third said mockingly holding up the thread of life.

"We were close-" The first stated holding the scissors close to it.

"However a savior came to your recuse my dear." The image showed a man and woman finding the young girl. The man picked her up and brought her into a building a few blocks down the street.

Hades was bored as he listened. He knew all of this, and Pain with Panic were sitting idly by looking at him for instructions. He shook his head signaling that they were to do nothing yet, "You were spared once more." The third spoke.

"The third time was of your own free will." The second stated which floored everyone save Emma who winced as she remembered this moment. Henry just gaped and could not believe what he was seeing.

The image swirled to that showed an older version of Emma on a bridge, "You were high up, clouded with guilt." The first spoke.

"You were fourteen with such grief." The second continued.

"You were broken."

"You were destroyed."

"You tried to willingly take your own life."

They listed off each other rapidly, "This time we were prepared." The third started the list this time.

"We were ready."

"Again your thread was raised."

"Our scissors gleamed."

"They were about to snip, but just like the other times before-" The first was cut off by the second.

"We were forced to stop and spare your life once more."

They all looked at Emma sharply as a cautionary tone was used by the third fate, "Now this time just like the last, you are gambling with your life."

"Life is precious." The first said just as cautionary.

"Life is good." The second echoed.

The third grabbed the eyeball and placed it in her socket, "So how will you choose?"

Hades pushed himself off the wall and looked at Emma critically, "Yes…how will you choose?"

Emma looked at her family and then at the fates. She took a hesitant step over to the edge of the cliff to look at the Sea of Souls. Amongst the souls, she sees Hook. Steeling her nerves she looks at Hades's smug face, "You like making deals," taking the Olypian God by surprise she finishes with, "Let's make one."


	2. Chapter 1

**Sins of the Immortals**

 **Chapter 1**

"Excuse us." Snow said before Hades could have a chance to respond to Emma's demand. She grabbed her daughter and pulled her to the side and said in a low yet firm manner, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I am thinking of getting Killian the hell out of that soul river." Emma said in just as hushed manner.

"By making a deal with the God of the Dead? Really?" Charming demanded, "Because Rumplestiltskin isn't bad enough?"

"Standing right here…" Rumple grumbled, however David made a valid point. No deal will end well if Hades was involved. Hell he would never think of making a deal with the devil himself.

Emma glared at Gold, "We are down here because of you. Because you made me kill Killian. So I wouldn't be looking all high and mighty right now."

"Careful dearie. You still need me to get us out…unless you are not planning of coming with us." Gold responded slowly with an eyebrow arched.

Emma looked away, and that is when it dawned on everyone as they looked at Emma, "Mom?" Henry asked as the Fates' words rang again in his head.

"If I can change this-" Emma started to say in response to his question.

"There's some things you just can't change." Regina argued harshly not bothering to lower her voice. Heads from the onlookers looked over in a mock questioning manner. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but Regina was having none of that, "Let go of me!" She barked. She was mad, after seeing everything Emma had done to Henry, she was going to pull this? "There is some things you cannot change." Regina repeated with more emphasis.

Emma stood determined as she looked at her friend, behind her Hades along with Pain, Panic, and the Fates all stood watching as the decision on how to save Killian was being made, "Yes, I can." She said as she slowly faced the devil himself.

"Emma-" Robin tried now seeing that her family was lost for words and Gold was not going to step in.

Emma ignored him as she approached Hades. Hades leaned off the wall and met her half way, "So where were we?" He asked.

"You like making deals?" Emma asked again eyeing him up.

"I have been known to gamble with a few here and there…" Hades answered as he trailed off with a mock wave of his hand, "But that all depends on what your proposition is…"

"Take me in Killian's place." Emma said firmly. She could hear her mother's sob and her father's voice in trying to calm her mother down, but she did not care. Not even when she heard her son's muffled 'no'. All she wanted was Killian, "They go free, regardless. Also you do not make a deal with them…with any of them about me." Emma caught their eyes so that they understood.

Hades crossed his arms, "Ah well I see where this little idea came from. A spark of inspiration from that dreaded movie I dare guess."

"Well?" Emma asked as she mimicked his posture.

"No."

"No?"

"That is right. N-O spells no." Hades said as he waved his arms in an 'X' movement, "Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars. Go straight to jail. I am not making that deal." Hades stated.

Emma looked at him in disbelief. She knew that he wouldn't make the deal at first, but as Gold once asked Regina 'How far are you willing to go?' well Regina went so far as to kill her father to cast a curse, Emma was willing to die to get Killian back; "I was supposed to die. I wanted to die. He should get to live." Emma argued ignoring the wincing and the gasps as her family listened to the details as to how far Emma was willing to go to make, what she would call, necessary and ultimate sacrifice.

"Who lives and who dies is not my concern." Hades raised his hand to silence her seeing that she was going to argue again, "Did you get the sword through you? No. Did he? Yes. So sorry, nothing I can do."

"Bullshit." Emma said angrily as Hades made a move to turn away. He slowly turned as she continued to challenge, "You are a coward because you are afraid that what happened in the Disney account will happen to me. That you get screwed, and I walk free with Killian just like Hercules and Megara."

"You my dear are walking a very thin line." He growled. He had no intention of making the same mistake, but in all honesty he was getting tired of this game.

"I will make you another deal; in fact this one you cannot lose." Emma explained, "Give me a truth potion or something. I will answer any question you have, because I can assure you I am nothing more than a mere mortal."

"A mortal huh? Well Jerk-u-cles was a quote on quote mortal in that dreaded movie." Hades stated, "The only thing they got right was my cheerful and fabulous demeanor."

"No. He was a demi-god trying to be a full god. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb over there," Emma motioned to Pain and Panic, "did not give Jerk-u-cles the full potion to make him mortal." Emma could sense the wide eyes behind her, so she added, "Meg later became my favorite character when I was younger."

Hades raised his eyebrow trying not to seem impressed, "Oh yea, I forgot about that." Slowly he turned to face them, "So by all accounts you never reminded me to maim you two!"

"Oh no…" Pain muttered.

"We are so dead again." Panic muttered back as they cowered in fear.

Hades sighed as he felt his temper rise. Taking a deep breath he exhaled and rubbed his head with his hands, "Ok well I will maim you two later." Looking back at Emma as he slicked his flaming hair back he said, "So what you are telling me is that you will voluntarily take a truth potion, and answer all my questions."

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Then you will see that I am not a god. As far as I know of I have no relations with a god. That you should not be afraid to make this deal with me. I mean think about it. You could have me in your undead army of souls when you go to take over Olympus or something." Emma said speed talking very fast, "Considering by all accounts you lost to Zeus and wanted to rule Olympus and blah-blah-blah…Hercules came to the rescue and helped defeat the Titans. Although you were warned about that too. Too bad so sad, you fled back here and licked your wounds like a kicked puppy."

Hades pretended to not be interested, however he hung onto every word that she said until her ending. Undead army of souls, with the Savior being a part of it? Sounded too good to be true. On the other hand…"Alright baby cakes, you got yourself a deal. Truth potion with an interrogation, and I will consider the other part if I am satisfied."

Emma held out her hand with a smirk, "Emma please-" Snow tried to plead again, however Hades grabbed her hand and Emma found herself strapped in a chair made of human bones.

Hades waved his hand and out of a cloud of purple smoke, he held up a green vile, "Bottoms up." He stated as he brought the potion to her lips.

Before she could take a drink, Regina stepped forward, "Hold on a moment." Hades's yellow eyes flashed to the former Evil Queen as she spoke, "How do we know that isn't poison?"

"Well you don't however," he started to explain seeing an uprising about to start, "I am known for keeping my deals. So if I say this is the truth potion, well you just have to trust me."

Regina was not buying one word of this, so talking to Emma this time she said, "Emma think about this. He is the Lord of the Dead."

"I have thought about this and I am not going to let Killian suffer for something that was completely my fault." Emma stated firmly. Before another on the matter could be spoken she looks to the Greek God and says, "Give me the potion."

Hades smirks and complies as he brings the vile to her lips and everyone watches as Emma drinks the full vile. As the potion is taking its effect, Emma begins to feel as if she was being filled with lead and her mind is immediately silenced as she drains the last drop of the vile. The feeling as if nothing else matters settles throughout her body. Not even when Hades throws the empty vile against the wall near Pain and Panic where it shatters upon collision, "This will last until I say so. Now just a few test questions. What is your name?"

The question echoes in Emma's ears and she feels her head drop. With effort she lifts it up so that she is looking Hades in the eye, "Emma Swan." She answers, her voice slurred as if she was drunk.

Hades nods, "Who are your parents?"

Emma still feels some kind of weight being thrust on her mind as she struggles to answer, "Snow White and David Nolan."

Hades's eyebrow rose as he picked up on the struggle to the question. Throwing a look over his shoulder, he could see that the spectators were just as confused. Well now…, "Why did you struggle with my previous inquiry? Are they not your parents? Are you really an offspring of the Gods of Olympus?"

Why did I fight that question? Emma asked herself as she struggled to once again lift her head to look at her interrogator, "As far as I know of I am not an offspring of the Olympian Gods." Taking a breath she realized the damned truth and glanced at her family and locked eyes with her parents as she knew what was coming next was going to hurt them because she could not control the words that were going to be spilled from her lips, "I struggled due to the fact that I sometimes still feel like the Lost Girl."

Lost Girl huh? Hades pondered as he saw the devastated look on Snow White and David's faces. He also saw the hurt flash on her son's and disappointment on the former Evil Queen's faces. Well this was not known as the eternal place for suffering for nothing. Turning back to Emma, he said, "So you sometimes believe you are still the poor unfortunate orphan whose parents did not want you?"

"Yes."

Snow felt herself be pulled into an embrace, however she kept her eyes on Emma. David also did not look away, but still he could not stop the tears that were threating to spill. Henry felt himself being pulled into Regina as he listened to this forceful confession. Regina felt Robin's hand on her shoulder as she listened to Emma's answers. As for Gold, well he stood to the side and only listened. He could not bring himself to feel anything that Emma was saying or that Hades was asking.

Hades nodded and decided to end this, "Ok so you are the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming over there;" he pointed to them, "which means you have no connections to my brothers or sisters?"

Emma slowly felt herself returning to normal as she locked eyes with the Lord of the Dead, "As far as I know of, I do not have any such relations."

"You have no other magic abilities other than being the Savior?"

Emma's mind flashed to the moment she was laying on the sofa at her house. She started to feel cold, and then the feeling of having ice water being dumped on her set in. Her eyes shifted from Hades to Gold. It was in this moment that Gold found himself being interested. Everyone else noticed the exchange and Emma found herself admitting, "I think I am still tethered to the Dark One's power, or at least some of it. I heard the dagger calling to me; I threatened Gold with telling Belle that he reclaimed the Dark One's power after I killed Killian. That is how we got down here to begin with." Another reason why it should have been her that was in Killian's place.

"Ok," Hades said as he took this into consideration, "well aside from that do you have any god-like powers? Or access to them?"

"As far as I know of I do not."

Nearly everyone noticed how Emma's answers came more deliberately as well as she was being extremely careful with her words. Hades looked at her critically as he asked, "Did you make any contact with my brothers or sisters to ask them for any assistance if need be?"

"No I did not, and neither did they."

Hades again nodded and said, "Then I am satisfied with your answers. I hereby release you of the potion." With a wave of his hand, Emma felt her body returning to its normal function. She stood up on shaky legs and held her hand up to stop Henry, Snow, and David as they attempted to help her.

Emma shook her head and asked in a shaky voice, "Well?"

Hades crossed his arms and put on a mock ponder face, "Well there is a lot to consider. The Savior, turned Dark One, turned back Savior trapped forever in a river of death. Or perhaps I could use you in my so called undead army as you put it, seeing that you could actually be useful. Hmm?"

Emma was getting fed up now as she mentally shook off the last foggy mist that was in her head, "Ok pal this offer stands for the next three seconds. You can set Killian free and have me instead! Going once!"

"You have no ties to the gods so is there really a downside to this?" Hades asked himself out loud.

As selfish as it was, the group watching the duo was hoping that he would not take the offer. Emma on the other hand knew that this would have to be sped up because her temper was beginning to flare. Not only that she felt something coiling in her stomach as she yelled, "Going twice!"

"Undead army…and the Savior at the head…well that could possibly work." Hades could see the plan now. He would have a lot of power at his arsenal…after all he was in charge of a lot of souls over the millennia.

"Going three-" Emma called out holding up three fingers.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!" He relented holding his hands up in surrender. There was no way he could lose this opportunity, just no freaking way. Besides she was mortal, but just in case…"You get him out, but before you do I will suspend your magic."

"WHAT?!" The crowd gasped.

Emma did not seem at all phased as she looked at him, "You go in without any of your magic. You get him out then he will go; you stay." Hades clarified as he relished in the agony in that was going through the crowd.

This time Snow, David, Henry, and Regina had no such qualms as they quickly went over to Emma, "Please mom," Henry begged, "do not do this."

"I have to." Emma said as she pushed away from him as he went to hug her.

"No you don't." Snow insisted, "Look I know how much Killian means to you, but think about him. How would he feel if he gets leave and you are stuck here?"

"As much as I hate to say it, your mother is right." Regina said as she forced Emma to look at them, "This is not the solution. Sometimes we have to let them go."

"Well this time I refuse to let anyone go. You saw what I did in Camelot. Killian was put here because of me. I am not going to allow him to stay here, it should have been me." Looking into everyone's eyes Emma begged them to see what she was feeling, but now her eyes focused on Regina, "We went into _**his**_ damned shop to get that sword. We had a plan and he _**screwed**_ it up!" She motioned to Gold who had stayed over by Robin, "I should have been here. Not Killian." She repeated firmly and with more conviction.

"Emma please be reasonable." David pleaded to his daughter, "This is-"

"My life, my soul, my decision." Emma spoke with a tone of finality. Pushing away from them again she looks to Hades, the Fates, and Pain and Panic, "No magic. I go in and get Killian, he goes free along with my family, and I stay."

Hades nodded, "Excellent. We have a deal?"

He held out his hand and before anyone could object further, Emma grabbed it. A flash of light was seen and Emma instantly fell to her knees as she felt a crushing weight in the pit of her stomach. Once the light faded, Hades retracted his hand and Emma shakily rose to her feet. Shrugging her jacket off, she gave it to Henry without looking at him. Taking a deep breath, she looks over the edge of the cliff into the sea of green. No more words were said as she took a few steps back. With one last look at her family she ran at a sprint and dove off the cliff.

"Oh, you know what slipped my mind?" Hades asked sarcastically as he called down, "You'll be dead before you can get to him!" Everyone save Gold gasped at this realization, "That's not a problem, is it?!"

Eyes looked towards the Fates as they raised the eye ball in the air. Magic swirled around it as they saw Emma rapidly age before them. The one raised the thread, and the other prepared the scissors, "The time has come my sister's." The first spoke out.

"To cut the thread of life." The second spoke as the scissors caught the gleam of light.

"Three times she defied death." The third agreed.

"And now to end her life." The first spoke again.

Snow, David, Henry, Regina, and Robin turned away as the thread was in between the blades. Gold sighed as he said a small prayer. All throughout the experience he had been indifferent, after all Emma made her choices. However having her as part of the entourage of Dark Ones in his mind, he truly sensed regret in that part of the personality. Hades was grinning as he finally realized he had a victory. Pain and Panic were also celebrating seeing that perhaps Hades would be too happy to maim them for something a cartoon portrayed their mistakes.

Just as the thread was to be cut there was a suddenly bright flash that blinded everyone just as the magic in the eyeball depicted Emma's hand reaching for Killian's.


End file.
